Tower of Love?
by Charshi
Summary: FE8. Hey! So... what REALLY happens in the Tower of Valni? I mean, seriously. Come on. series of random fics that may or may not be related to one another. will contain both slash and het.
1. Macho

**Macho: Pre- Ross/Lute  
**

"Hey! Lute!" Ross shouted, voice echoing off the walls as he headed over.

Lute shut her eyes and slowly counted to ten, then turned and gave her patented 'Hello, 'Son-of-garcia-ross' the village idiot,' look to the pirate coming towards her. "You do know that if you shout, you completely give away our position and risk a clash of unstoppable forces colliding with each other going opposite ways?"

Ross immediately slackened his pace. "...huh?"

"Never mind." her face didn't change expression, except for a slight quirk of her left lip. "Did you need my highly advanced intellect for something?"

"No! Well. Uh, no, not really." the pirate scratched his head and grinned sheepishly. Lute mused silently that the blue bandana looked quite silly under his usual leather... headbrace... head strap... contraption. She was beginning to regret telling him he looked more like the dunderpate he was without it.

Lute closed her eyes and counted to ten. Again.

"Hey, did you fall asleep? How could you fall asleep in a creepy tower like this? Hey! Lute!! I don't want to protect a sleeping log!"

"Firstly, 'Son-of-garcia-ross'--" (she smirked inwardly when he clenched his jaw and fumed,) "I was not sleeping, I was initiating a common exercise to help one ease irritance. Although sometimes the irritance is a constant source," she added under breath as the other blinked, going from confused, to angry, to confused again. "Secondly, the correct phrase you are endeavoring to ascertain is 'bump on a log'. Trees do not sleep in the ways humans do, therefore, your quote is irrelevant. Thirdly," she enunciated clearly, just to make sure it got past the muscles that he claimed to be so huge, "Stop. Shouting. I've not the chance to be able to acquire another Fire book from our storage, and Eirika is on the other side of the building. I don't want to have to waste a perfectly good Elfire on these monsters."

"That's what I'm here for!" Ross said (rather, bellowed. The sage sighed in defeat. Her vocabulary wasn't going to scare him off this time), "My dad and Gilliam are handling the back. He said to go up front to join with the rest of the group, and I said I'll always be by your side to protect you, didn't I?"

Lute vaguely remembered something like that. Was it important? Not very, to her. She had been watching Artur at the time. Said bishop was already in the second part of the tower, so Lute was incredibly bored. There wasn't even any sort of combat to entertain her. She was even debating on just sitting and reading a book until Eirika called the rest of them up to the next floor.

"Lute? Are you listening? Geez, why do you always ignore me when I'm trying to tell you something important?!"

"I'd classify something as important if it were life-threatening, or something to further enlighten me and supplement my already amazing intellect." she replied. "And if I recall correctly, I then told you that you would be the one that needed the protection, not I. And it's 'I'd always be by your side.' Are you heading up? Because I suspect they are almost finished. You might lose the chance to show off your macho."

Ross mouthed to himself slowly. Lute resisted the urge to giggle. She really would have to give him lessons on rhetoric sometime. It was the least an adept like her could do. Then he looked up (rather, down.) at her, confused as ever. "What's my macho?"

"Never mind."

"You were making fun of me again, weren't you?! You always say that after you've made fun of me." Ross pouted. "I... I thought we were friends."

"Friends?" Lute echoed.

"Yeah, you know. I'm sure you've read about them in books." he said sarcastically.

"Yes... yes I have. Friends," she reflected on this quietly. Had she ever had a friend? What was the definition, anyway? Friend. Benefactor. Confidant. Not one explained exactly what a friend did. She did not know the exact definition. This bothered her. "What would you describe a friend to be?" she asked. Ross, for once, sounded enlightened on the subject.

"Whuh? Describe what friends are?" he stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds. "Well, uh. Friends... are there for each other. And they... go out and... have fun, and stuff." He furrowed his brow, trying to concentrate. "They help each other through bad times and cheer each other up when they feel bad. And they protect each other. Not make fun of each other, you know," he added, a heated jab that Lute's oblivious shield vanquished.

"I see," she sighed again. So much for being knowledgable on the subject. She would ask Artur later.

"You know, I think most everyone we travel with are your friends, if you're all worried about it," Ross said a bit roughly, tossing his halberd from one hand to the other.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You... go out and you and Artur have fun... I guess. And you seem to really like talking to him." Something else tinged his voice, but he'd gotten rid of it too soon for Lute to be able to analyze it any further. "And Natasha and Moulder have healed you and gotten you through the bad times, right? And Amelia and Forde cheered you up when you were all miffed about that thief stealing your Thunder."

Lute allowed a smile to grace her lips. "That is true. Perhaps you do know something, for once."

"Hey! What do you mean for once!? And aren't you forgetting someone?"

"As in friends?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, for one, if we are going by your definition," she paused. Ross tilted his head, waiting. "Sir Kyle rescues me on his horse when I'm surrounded by enemies so I can hit them from afar. Franz does like to give me hugs when I seem distraught--"

"Franz does what?" Ross grinded his teeth a bit. "Wait. No! Argh, you're so--"

"And Ewan does like to--"

"NO!" he shouted, and the sage looked at him disapprovingly. "Aren't you forgetting someone else? Someone that's standing next to you?" He continued, quieter, impatience discoloring his voice.

"Hm? Oh, do you feel left out? Yes, I suppose you want to be my friend."

"Not if you're so ungrateful!"

"Alright then, you don't have to."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what have you done for me to be able to call you my friend?"

"I.. well, uh. I save you all the time!"

"Oh really?" Lute's eyebrows shot up. Ross was taken aback. That was the most expression she'd ever shown him, ever. "Name one."

"Well. Like just earlier, that Gwylligi was tearing up the ground going at you and I sliced one of its heads off."

"Yes," she said, "And then the rest of it hit me anyway."

Ross turned red. "I didn't know it'd keep going, okay? Well, what about the time those archers were all aiming for you and I left my post just so I could take them all out with my hatchet?"

"Yes, I do remember. That was when I ended up having to dodge a few hand axes because you'd left your post and bandits had gotten in from the right, so I had to waste the last of my magic book. So, does this mean you're a bad friend?"

"Of course not! I just..."

"By your definition--"

"At least I try, okay!?" Ross snapped heatedly. "You're not exactly the easiest person to get along with!"

"Because of my superior intellect."

"Will you quit it with the--"

"Quit the truth?"

"You're not supposed to say that! You're supposed to say 'alright'."

"Alright." Lute turned to leave. She was pretty sure the rest of the group was finishing up.

"Hey!" Ross shouted. "I'm still talking to you! Lute!! I'm not leaving you alone till you admit I'm your friend!"

The sage merely laughed. Maybe she'd have to take up pirate-watching as well.


	2. Ego

A/N: thanks to anyone who happens to comment/crit :) I appreciate the feedback and try to take the advice into account. 

**Ego: Ross/Lute pt. 2.** (because I never see this pairing. Ever. and it's beyond cute. [plus I'm a fangirl. XD )

"Hey! Hey, you!!"

Not again. She'd thought she'd ingrained it into his mind that her name was, in fact, not 'hey you'. She rubbed her grime-covered forehead, sighing. They'd been in this tower for two days straight now, and they'd only been able to get to the third floor. They were going to have to set up camp again on the empty floor.

"You ignoring me again?! Hey!"

Lute hummed a bit as she tugged off her cloak and fluffed out some of the dust. And blood. And, to be honest, things she could analyze further, but that she'd probably be better off not knowing what they were anyway. They'd brought plenty of supplies-- they were hiding from Lyon for the time being, searching for anything that could help them, anywhere.

And where else better to look for but at the top of a haunted tower?

"You're always ignoring me when I'm talking to you... I'm still not giving up, you know." Ross said peevishly, having gotten so close now he was now hovering over her shoulder. "What are you doing now?"

"La la la," she sang, "I don't converse odd specks of talking dust that don't care to address a prodigy like myself by her proper name."

"What? Why're you always trying to be so witty-- hey! Did you call me a speck of dust?!" The pirate looked ready to spew fire hotter than Myyrh's. "Lute--"

"Why, Ross!" Lute beamed as she whipped around, "What a surprise. It was the most peculiar thing, there was this floating voice I heard that sounded almost exactly like yours. But, you see, I came to the conclusion that it was not you, since it did not know my name..."

The pirate took a deep breath and exhaled heavily in defeat. "Alright, alright. I get it. I'm not that stupid." (Lute resisted the urge to raise her eyebrows.) Ross glowered warily. "I'm sorry. I'll call your name when I want to talk to you."

"Good," Lute beamed again. "Now, what did you need my superior in--"

"Do you have to say that every time?" Ross groaned.

"Well, I am just reiterating myself--"

"People get tired of hearing other people praise themselves all the time, you know." Lute merely stared at him. He coughed, continuing. "I mean, it's okay if you know you're good, but do you have to tell everyone around you all the time?"

"Why not?"

"I dunno, it's just... wrong. Well. Not. Uh. Wrong, just... not right."

"Amazing logic."

"Stop that, I'm working on it, okay?" he retaliated snappishly. "It's. Like you're always bragging. Like you have a big ego. There's a thing called modesty, you know?"

"But why would I want to lie about how amazing I am?" Lute asked, genuinely curious. Ross groaned again. Her people skills were definitely shot. Or something like that.

"Well, you don't have to lie. Can you just... not talk about it so much? It's like... well, I know how powerful I am, but I don't go boasting. I've got modesty. Besides, no one's going to want to be your friend if you keep that up."

"Really? That's strange, because just when you came over you were talking about you weren't going to stop bothering me until I called you my--"

"I did not!" Ross immediately protested out of self-preservation. "I... uh... I just... was going to help you set up a tent," he blurted, holding up a few bricks and some long poles he'd been holding. "You have a sheet?"

Lute waved her hand, not even looking over to where the others were piling up supplies. A large canvas sheet floated gently over to her hand. Ross stared, mouth hung open. The sage smiled slightly, just enough that Ross wouldn't be able to tell in the dim light. He really was always mesmerized when any of the magic users made a simple gesture like she had just now.

"Here," she said boredly, to mask her delight at his obvious awe, handing him the sheet. "So, are you going to be a good friend, and set up my tent for me?"

"I never said I'd do it all by myself!!" Ross shouted indignantly. Lute shook her head despairingly.

"You really are much too loud. If you're modest, do you just start getting louder and louder?"

"No! You just aggravate me sometimes! Sheesh, a guy tries to be nice to a lady and all he gets is..." He grumbled and started arranging the bricks around to set the poles in stiffly.

Lute gave another small little smile as she sat down on a fallen column nearby, watching Ross thoughtfully.

It took him a few minutes to notice her watching him, and he snapped his head up irritably.

"You know, this isn't even my tent. And then I'll have to go set up my own."

"You seem to be having fun, at least," she said, her amusement creeping into her tone. "Besides, now you can make up for that monster running into me on the last floor. Right, friend??"

Ross groaned and bent back down to hammering the stake into the hole he'd made in the brick, sweating a little. The sage remembered how exhausted he'd been after that hoard of monsters ambushing them. The stubborn boy... if she'd remembered correctly, he'd even...

"Ross," she called. The pirate growled and looked back up to her warily.

"What now?"

"How many monsters did you take on today?"

"Huh?" Ross furrowed his brow. "I... I dunno really. They all came at once. I broke my new steel axe," he said dejectedly. "Ow, man, my side is killing me."

"Your brand new one?" Lute did a few quick calculations in her head. Steel axes were strong, but they didn't last as long as iron axes. maybe thirty or so clashes with a sword. Ross was usually able to take an entombed zombie down with one or two hits from a steel axe, so that meant he'd fought at least fifteen monsters. "Did you not notice that you're bleeding?" she pointed out, gesturing at his waist.

"What?" Ross looked down. "...I thought that was monster blood. Must've been the rush."

Lute sighed in exaperation and pulled out her healing stave. "Let me see it."

"...Huh?" he stared at her dumbfoundedly, hammer slipping out of his hand.

"So I may tend to your wounds. I'm quite confident that I've studied enough to be able to heal just as well as, or better than our priest and cleric. Take off your shirt."

"What!" Ross yelped, so loud that Seth looked over from a few meters away. "What do you mean, take off my shirt?" he hissed, eyes darting from her to the others that started to notice them.

"No matter how much of a prodigy one may be, it is impossible to heal what I cannot see." Lute looked confused. "Is that a problem? Natasha and Father Moulder need to see the wounds as well, and no one seems to have any complaint when they do it."

"That's because it's Natasha and Father Moulder! Father Moulder's... well, a Father, and Natasha's... Natasha." he finished dumbly.

"And I am Lute. I fail to see the complication."

"..." Ross stared at her for a second before shaking himself out of his trance. "I know that! It's just, I don't know. You're... my age, basically," he muttered. "It's embarassing. Ow!!" he yelped, jostling his side again. "Geez..."

Lute sighed. "Don't take it off then. Just lift it up a little. It will only take a minute."

The pirate stared at her again. She looked back expectantly, crossing her arms. Then he threw his hands up in defeat, flinching at the sudden movement. "Ow! Fine, fine. I'll do it. But you better not try any funny stuff." he mumbled, reddening.

Lute clapped her hands in delight. Finally! A perfect chance to experiment with her newfound power. She knelt down next to Ross. Hesitantly, reluctantly, he pulled up his shirt with his left hand, leaning on the right.

A ragged, crimson line about ten inches long was sliced diagonally along the underside of Ross' ribs. Lute inspected it closely. It showed no signs of possible infection or swelling, so it was most likely a hellhound getting a lucky swipe. Her fingers traced the bottom of it gently, checking for any other possible injuries.

Ross flinched, more out of surprise than pain. "Hey, hey!" he snapped, blushing furiously. "I said no funny stuff!"

"I'm not doing anything funny," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I would have expected you to be less squeamish. Stop moving."

Ross gingerly laid himself back down, propping himself up on one elbow as he watched Lute close her eyes and concentrate, one hand laying itself upon the blue orb of the healing stave. A cool blue light illuminated both their faces as the healing power transferred itself to the palm of Lute's hand, making the underside of her hand glow with a faint light.

Using her index and middle finger, the sage pressed lightly against Ross's wound. The pirate grimaced and tensed slightly, watching her work curiously. Her fingers channeled the healing power onto the flesh, mending and stitching the cut as she moved her hand along, like closing up a hole with paste.

Lute sat back after a few inspections of her work. "Flawless. I am truly the best," she smirked, brushing some hair off her cheek with the same hand without glancing at it.

"Huh, would you look at that," he mused, looking down at his torso. "Thanks, Lute. ...Hey, you got some of my blood on your fingers."

"Oh?" she looked down. "So I have. No matter, I'll wipe it off." Lute looked back up to Ross, who was now staring weirdly at her. "...What is it?"

"You got some... um. Hold on, I'll get it." Ross licked his thumb and reached over to Lute's face, gently rubbing off the streak of red from when she had moved her hair.

It was the most peculiar feeling. Lute could feel her ears and cheeks warming at a relatively quick pace, and her eyes were wide as she blinked almost owlishly at Ross' face, contorted in a mask of concentration, just like when he tackled any sort of other task.

"There." he pulled back, satisfied, and then noticed her expression. Neither moved.

"ROSS!" A loud voice rumbled. Garcia had come back from scouting the area to make sure it was clear.

Ross yanked his shirt back down, sitting up quickly. "Um," he stuttered hurriedly. "I got your. Uh. Tent," he pointed at it, as if it wasn't obvious. "...Ready. And uh. Thanks for. You know. Helping me out with that." He scrambled to his feet, bandana falling over his eyes.

"You're welcome," Lute mused, still kneeling on the ground. She touched her cheek softly. "That is what... friends do, correct?"

"ROSS! Are you going to let your father set up the tent all by himself? You're sleeping outside, then!"

"I'm coming!" Ross looked back at Lute, and stared for a minute. Then his face broke out in a huge grin. "...Yeah, that's what friends do, definitely. I'll uh. I'll talk to you later." he finished awkwardly, taking a few steps backward before running off to his father.

The sage sat there for a few more minutes, head tilted in pensive thought when Artur made his way over to her. "Evening, Lute," he greeted, crouching down next to her. "You look happy. How are you doing?"

"Quite fine," she replied distractedly. "Quite fine." She was staring off at a certain pirate getting noogied by his dad. "And you?"

"Oh, just as fine as usual. This has been a very... exciting trip, to say the least..." Artur sighed a bit and seemed to be reflecting on thoughts of his own.

"You don't say." Lute propped her elbows up on her knees. "Care to talk about it?"

Artur paused. "...Well..."

**tbc.  
**


End file.
